Tylko Tobie wolno mnie całować!
by AoKiseFactory
Summary: Jak długo można krążyć dookoła siebie bez wyznania sobie uczuć? Hyuuga i Riko zdecydowanie byli w tym mistrzami. Na szczęście, z pomocą przyszła im cała drużyna, z Izukim na czele. Co jednak ma z tym wspólnego butelka, obóz i sexting? (HyuuRiko, R 18)


Wreszcie dojechali do dość ekskluzywnego hotelu, który załatwił im jej ojciec. Podróż była dość miła i cicha, jeśli pominąć ciągle dokuczanie Kagami'emu przez siedzącego obok Kuroko i Izuki'ego, który co chwila wybuchał dziwnych chichotem, wpatrując się w ekran swojego telefonu. Gdyby ich dobrze nie znała, pomyślałaby że coś knują, ale jeśli dłużej nad tym pomyśleć, to oni zachowywali się tak zawsze.  
Sama na szczęście siadła obok Hyuugi, który przez większą część podróży siedział cicho, bezustannie wpatrując się w okno, albo opieprzając resztę za zbyt głośne zachowanie. Dzięki wszystkim bogom, był jedną z niewielu osób, które były w stanie ich ogarnąć.

Hyuuga lubił być obok Riko. Nie tylko siedzieć, jak podczas podróży (czuł, jak ich ramiona się o siebie ocierają), ale w ogóle. Obecność dziewczyny działała na niego kojąco, chociaż posiadanie pozostałej ferajny działało mu na nerwy. Przysiągł sobie, że jeszcze jeden suchar Izuki'ego i czymś w niego rzuci. Podróż jednak minęła im szybko, dzięki czemu (część) jego męki dobiegła końca.

-Daj – mruknął do Riko, sięgając po jej torbę. –Który masz pokój?

-Trójkę- odpowiedziała i trochę niepewnie podała mu swoją walizkę. Nie żeby była kaleką, która sama jej nie może nieść. Ale skoro to Hyuuga zaproponował pomoc…wiedziała, że takie rzeczy są dla niego ważne – tuż obok czwórki od Kagami'ego i Kuroko. Twój jest chyba najdalej.

-Boże, przynajmniej będę mieć święty spokój – oznajmił, łapiąc za rączkę walizki i ciągnąc ją. Wiedział, że Riko poradziłaby sobie sama i dlatego pozostali po prostu już poszli ze swoimi torbami, ale on wciąż traktował ją jak dziewczynę, dopiero potem trenera. –Przysięgam, że jak któremuś z nich wpadnie do głowy pomysł z wykorzystaniem pasty do zębów albo inne „wesołe" gry obozowe, to pozabijam.

Riko zaśmiała się leciutko słysząc słowa kapitana i lekko szturchnęła go ramię.  
-Oh, wiesz, że na pewno zrobią coś głupiego – przez chwile śmiała się jeszcze, lecz wkrótce stworzyła się wokół niej mroczna aura – a wtedy bardzo chętnie ci pomogę ich pozabijać.

Teraz to on się roześmiał.

-Tworzymy zgrany duet, co? – zapytał. Pomyślał o grze nocnej, jaka miała być przeprowadzona na terenie ośrodka dzisiejszego wieczora. –Hm… myślałaś już o tej grze?

-Tak. Zastanawiałam się nad kilkoma propozycjami. Moglibyśmy pograć w podchody parami. Przy okazji poruszali by się trochę. Myślałam nad różnymi parami, ale sądzę, że Kuroko nie poszedłby z kimś innym niż Kagami, a Mitobe z Koganei'em. Poza tym…reszta pewnie będzie chciała grać w inne bzdurne zabawy jak butelka, ale sama nie wiem czy powinnam się na to zgodzić.

Hyuuga westchnął cicho. Wpierw mijali jego pokój, więc wrzucił do środka swój plecak i szybko zlustrował pomieszczenie wzrokiem; jako kapitan dostał jedynkę (co go cieszyło). Pokój nie był zbyt duży, ale miał łóżko i praktyczne biurko, a także małą szafę.

-Może być – mruknął. –O czym my to…? – zapytał, odwracając się do Riko. –Butelka? Mówisz o tej na całowanie się? – na jego policzkach wykwitł mały rumieniec. –Je-jesteś jedyną dziewczyną, więc mogłoby być ciężko.

Dziewczyna stanęła dumnie, zakładając ramiona na piersi i posłała mu szeroki uśmiech.  
-Pff….Hyuuga. Nie musisz się martwić. Nie daje się całować byle komu! A poza tym… myślę, że brak kobiet w naszym gronie nie będzie tak naprawdę dużym problemem dla Kagami'ego, Kuroko… i pewnie Mitobe z Koganei'em. I Izuki'ego.

Kiedy usłyszał słowa „byle komu", na chwilę zamarło mu serce w piersi. Czyli komuś już się dawała całować, tak?

-Więc? – zapytał, siląc się na radosny ton, kiedy szli do „trójki". –Kto był tym szczęściarzem?

Riko podniosła wzrok i przyjrzała mu się troszkę zdziwiona. Jej serce przyśpieszyło gdy zobaczyła jego zakłopotanie. Postarała jednak opanować się.  
-Hmmm…. Ten szczęściarz nie zaznał jeszcze „tego szczęścia"

-O… och.

Jak grom z jasnego nieba uderzyła go myśl, że pewnie chodzi jej o Kiyoshi'ego. Był jej przyjacielem, mówili sobie po imieniu, zwierzała mu się ze swoich problemów. No i martwiła się o niego, gdy był faulowany czy leżał w szpitalu. Hyuuga poczuł, jak coś zimnego rozlewa się po jego żołądku. Zazdrość nie była dla niego nowym uczuciem, ale za każdym razem była nieprzyjemna.

Riko spoglądała w jego stronę, nie będąc pewna jakiej reakcji ma się spodziewać. Na pewno pozytywniejszej niż ta, którą teraz widziała. Chłopak nagle zrobił się blady i odwrócił wzrok. _Co on sobie myślał? Ona się tu męczy żeby dać mu do zrozumienia, że chodzi jej o niego, a on co?  
_ -Ale mam nadzieję, że kiedyś zauważy ile ma szczęścia - powiedziała zbliżając się do niego o krok i zwracając na siebie jego uwagę, tak że znów patrzył jej w oczy - W tajemnicy mogę ci powiedzieć, że nawet mój ojciec go lubi.

-To… hm, to dobrze, nie? Na pewno ułatwi to wasze spotkania i randki. Myślisz, że Ki…myślisz, że on wkrótce cię gdzieś zaprosi? – zapytał.

Wiedział, że obserwowanie ich, nawet jeśli na treningach będą zachowywać się tak samo, będzie go zabijało. Seirin nie było tylko drużyną, byli przyjaciółmi, więc będzie ich widywać. Równie dobrze mógł sobie już wsadzić widelec w oko. Ale z drugiej strony, najważniejsze było dla niego szczęście Riko.

-Ok., twój pokój. Trzymaj – podał jej rączkę walizki. –Widzimy się na kolacji? Zgarnę chłopaków, ty sobie odpocznij. Sprawdzę, czy się rozpakowa… - urwał, słysząc śmiech Izuki'ego. –Idę ich ogarnąć.

Riko chciała już coś powiedzieć, ale chłopak zniknął z pola jej widzenia. O co mu chodziło z tym „Ki" ? _Chyba nie myślał, że mówiła o Kise, nie? Przecież Kise już dawno jest zajęty i_ … dziewczyna zacisnęła ręce na klamce jakby chciała ją zniszczyć… _kto by chciał być z takim idiotą jak Kise?_ Aż się ręce trzęsą, doprawdy.  
-A ty z czego się tak śmiejesz, Izuki? – wydarła się, roztaczając wszędzie swoją mroczną aurę.

* * *

Wieczorem spotkali się przed grą terenową. Były tutaj również drużyny z innej szkoły, więc na swoje normalne ubrania narzucili bluzy z logo i nazwą „Seirin", by móc się łatwiej znaleźć w tłumie. Przez całą drogę na zewnątrz, Hyuuga słuchał, jak przejęty nowym filmem Koganei niemal streszcza mu całą akcję. Był jednak tak rozkojarzony, że w ogóle nie pamiętał nic z tego, co mu powiedział.

-Jest trener – powiedział Kuroko, a Hyuuga lekko podskoczył. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy ten pojawił się obok jego łokcia.

-Okej. Dzielimy się w pary – zarządził.

Kuroko złapał Kagami'ego za dół koszulki i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, podczas kiedy Izuki szybko strzelił wzrokiem od Riko do Hyuugi i z powrotem.

-Oi, trenerze! – zawołał. –Nie lubisz horrorów i ciemnych lasów, prawda?

-Pf… o czym ty mówisz Izuki? Haha! – dziewczyna zaśmiała się, ale mimo to jej głos lekko zadrżał. Nie lubi horrorów i ciemnych lasów? No co wy? Przecież wcale nie kryją się tam żadne duchy i mściwe demony! Haha… wcale….  
-Może ja pójdę z tobą, co? Będziemy się bawić ~ - zawołał Kiyoshi uśmiechając się promieniście.

-Daj spokój, Kiyoshi – Izuki dźgnął go łokciem między żebra. –Życie ci zbrzydło, przyjacielu? Riko, jak się wystraszy, to zaciska się na tobie gorzej niż imadło. Hyuuga z nią pójdzie. Ma wprawę po tych wszystkich maratonach filmowych, co nie, kapitanie?  
Hyuuga nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami, by ukryć swoją ekscytację.

-Jasne. Żaden problem. Chodź, weźmiemy numerek – powiedział do Riko.

A gdy odeszli, Izuki i Kuroko przybili piątkę.

Riko odwróciła się i zmierzyła uważnie wzrokiem chłopaków. Kagami cały czerwony unikał wzroku Kuroko, a Izuki kopał jakiś kamyczek i gwizdał. Wyglądał jak typowe dziecko, które coś przeskrobało. Już miała mu coś powiedzieć, ale chłopak chwycił do kieszeni i wyjął z niej telefon z radosnym okrzykiem. To było chyba naprawdę jakieś poważne schorzenie. Gorsze od jego żartów.  
-Hyuuga – powiedziała cicho i złapała za skrawek jego kurtki ciągnąć go w dół – martwię się o Izukiego.

Zerknął na nią, a potem na przyjaciela.

-Wiesz co? Gorzej już być nie może, więc nie martw się – na chwilę położył dłoń na jej głowie, ale szybko ją zabrał. –Chodź. Im szybciej zaczniemy tym szybciej skończymy.

A jeśli to Izuki wpadł jej w oko? Hyuuga nie byłby zdziwiony; Izuki był jednym z najpopularniejszych chłopaków w szkole, a Riko wydawała się być odporna na jego żarty. Tak na dobrą sprawę, to mógł podejrzewać całą drużynę.

-Niech ci będzie. Ale to na ciebie zwalę, jeśli okaże się, że pisał z jakimś zboczeńcem. Hyuuga! - powiedziała i szturchnęła go lekko, śmiejąc się i niby pewnie idąc przed siebie. Wchodzą do ciemnego lasu…ciemnego lasu pełnego potworów! HAHA… tak. Jasne…chyba raczej uroczych lisków i myszek. Nie ma żadnych złych mocy. Pff… i wtedy coś zaszeleściło w trawie.

-Wszystko okej? – zapytał, widząc, jak Riko blednie. Wyciągnął do niej swoją rękę. Może nie był księciem z bajki, ale jak substytut powinien dać radę. –Chodź – wymownie poruszył palcami.

Riko przez chwile wahała się, rozglądając na boki, a później lekko się czerwieniąc (bogom dzięki, że już było ciemno) chwyciła jego rękę i zacisnęła mocno na niej palce.

-To tylko drzewa, trenerze – westchnął Hyuuga. –Nie wyskoczy na nas seryjny morderca czy duch, nie bój się – próbował ją jakoś uspokoić, chociaż lubił tą jej dziewczęcą stronę.

-Czyli ty też o nim czytałeś?! – wydarła się może troszkę zbyt głośno i niemal zgniotła mu dłoń.

-O tym, że las obok naszego ośrodka, a w którym aktualnie jesteśmy, nawiedzany jest przez ducha seryjnego mordercy kobiet oraz jego ofiary, które tutaj zakopał? Nie no, trenerze, daj spokój!

-Ale… - zaczęła się trochę jąkać, a potem szybko puściła jego dłoń i zaśmiała się nerwowo – no tak! Przecież tylko żartowałam.  
Z tymi słowami ruszyła przed siebie i zaczęła się wspinać po jakimś pagórku… pff…skoro tak sobie żartuje to niech sam zostaje w tyle! Ona szybko dotrze do końca gry i przeżyje! Ale Hyuuga…

-Riko, uwa… - chciał ją ostrzec, ale wpadła na mężczyznę (zapewne nauczyciela), ubranego w białe prześcieradło.

Riko wydarła się w niebogłosy, chwyciła za najbliższy kij i uderzyła nim w brzuch oprawcy.  
-Hyuuga! Ratuj się! – i uderzyła po raz kolejny.

Chłopak złapał ją od tyłu i odciągnął, przepraszając nauczyciela, chociaż miał ochotę wyć ze śmiechu (gdyby nie to, że sytuacja była poważna).

-Wszystko okej, trenerze, spokojnie – ostrożnie wyjął jej kij z ręki, nim uderzyła również jego. –To tylko gra a ten biedny pan miał nas nastraszyć.

-Hyuuga! Nie gadaj bzdur! Jacy ludzie chodzą w prześcieradle na głowie? Wiesz jacy? Psychopaci! – powiedziała nerwowo. Nie pomagało jej to, że chłopak ją w tej chwili obejmował przez co stała się jeszcze bardziej zestresowana.

Facet w międzyczasie się zmył, zapewne by ratować własne życie.

Hyuuga westchnął ciężko.

-To gra, trenerze. Gra - powtórzył. –Jeśli cię puszczę, nie będziesz go gonić z tym patykiem?

Gra? No tak…przecież sama ją zaplanowała. Ale przecież nikt nic nie mówił o duchach w prześcieradłach. I to wyskakujących ludziom przed nosem! Należało się temu idiocie, kimkolwiek był.  
-Hn. Sama nie wiem, Hyuuga. Mogę w każdej chwili zrobić coś głupiego – powiedziała prowokująco. No co? Nie chciała żeby ją puszczał.

-Już zrobiłaś – oznajmił. –Na trzy cię puszczę, ale nie odsuwaj się, okej? Zostało nam do przejścia jeszcze troszkę i wrócimy do ośrodka. Okej? Raz.… dwa…

Też niechętnie wypuszczał ją z ramion. Nawet, jeśli te rzadkie chwile były wyrwane z kontekstu i nie powinny mieć miejsca, jego cieszyły. Ale kiedy doszło do „trzy", musiał pozwolić jej odejść.

Gdy nastąpiło „trzy" Riko nie ruszyła się nawet o centymetr. Mimo, że chłopak opuścił ramiona, dalej opierała się plecami o jego pierś i czuła jego przyśpieszony oddech.

Hyuuga rozejrzał się.

-Powinniśmy iść… tam – pokazał palcem kierunek. –Chcesz… chcesz żebym cię trzymał? – mruknął, rumieniąc się i unikając jej wzroku.

-Tak – odpowiedziała od razu i przysunęła się do niego lekko drżąc.

Złapał ją więc mocno za rękę, czując się jak mężczyzna.

-Drżysz. Jednak się wystraszyłaś, co?

-Nie aż tak. W końcu byłeś tu ze mną – powiedziała wiedząc, że te słowa go zawstydzą – trochę mi zimno i tyle.

Zawstydziły. Znów zdradziła go czerwień policzków. Z cichym westchnięciem zsunął z ramion swoją bluzę i podał jej.

-Jak się przeziębisz twój ojciec mnie zabije, więc załóż – polecił, a kiedy to zrobiła, pociągnął ja w stronę wyjścia z lasu.

-Nie zabije. Już mówiłam, że cię lubi – mruknęła i szła dalej przed siebie, patrząc lekko w niego – wiesz, Hyuuga. Nie daje się przytulać byle komu.

-Po tylu latach chyba nie jestem „byle kim" – odparł. –Poza tym, to… miłe, że czujesz się ze mną bezpieczna. Zobacz, światła.

-Boże, co za idiota – mruknęła Riko cicho pod nosem. Ona tu prawie na zawał schodzi, specjalnie nawiązując do wcześniejszych słów i niemal uderzając mu w twarz transparentem z napisem „lubię cię" …a ten…

W końcu udało im się skończyć maraton. Okazało się, że wcześniej od nich zrobili to tylko Kagami z Kuroko (rudzielec wyglądał tak, jakby miał za chwilę opuścić ten padół łez). Wraz z nimi wrócili do największego pokoju i czekali na resztę.

-Chyba będzie burza – mruknął Hyuuga, wyglądając przez okno.

W międzyczasie Kuroko, ze swoim charakterystycznym, obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, przyglądał się Riko.

-Do twarzy ci w tej bluzie, trenerze – powiedział cicho.

Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się nagle i odruchowo przyłożyła kołnierzyk do nosa, wdychając zapach Hyuugi.  
-Doprawdy ? Dziękuje, Kuroko. Tobie też bardzo ładnie w tej bluzie Kagami'ego.

-Prawda? – chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko. –Nawet nie musiałem go długo przekonywać. Kapitan zapewne sam wyszedł z inicjatywą, co? – nim jednak Riko zdążyła odpowiedzieć, do pokoju wpadła reszta, przynosząc ze sobą zapach deszczu i kiepskie żarty Izuki'ego.

-Czarno to widziałem! – oznajmił ich PG, a wszyscy tylko zrezygnowani westchnęli.

-Przywieźliśmy coś! – radośnie poinformował ich Koganei i wyjął kilka butelek wódki ryżowej.

-Powariowaliście! – ryknął Hyuuga.

-Oj cii, nie psuj zabawy – Izuki wyczarował ze swojego plecaka plastikowe kubeczki. –Ta zabawa będzie dobra w 70%! – zażartował.

-Pozabijam ich, przysięgam – jęknął kapitan. –Trenerze…

-Polewajcie! – zawołała wesoła Riko i już pobiegła w ich stronę, radośnie machając za dużymi rękawami. Siadła na z boku, pilnując aby miejsce obok niej było wolne i by mógł zająć je Hyuuga – niech zgadnę… kiedy obalimy już pierwszą to gramy w nią butelkę?

-Powariowali. Nawet Riko!

-Daj spokój, Hyuuga – Koganei zarzucił mu ramię na szyję. –Chętnie się z nami pobawisz, co?

Pierwsza butelka zeszła szybko. Kagami, zaprawiony w piciu po przygodzie z Polakami w Ameryce, narzucił im mordercze tempo. W połowie obalania pierwszej butelki kapitan uznał, że to nie był taki głupi pomysł.

Riko była już lekko zaczerwieniona i na pewno bardziej śmiała, bo już prawie całym ciałem opierała się o Hyuugę. Nalała ostatnie kropelki alkoholu do kubka Kagami'ego i położyła butelkę na stole.  
-Dobra! Jedziem! – powiedziała i zakręciła nią.

-Chwila, jakieś zasady!

-Na kogo padnie, na tego bęc!

-Wpierw całujesz w dłoń, potem w policzek, potem lekki pocałunek w usta, a potem no cóż – Izuki wyczytał to ze swojego telefonu. I czekał. I prawie umarł z radości, kiedy butelka zatrzymała się na nim. –Od ciebie, trenerze, poproszę w paluszek!

-Skoro to tylko paluszek – powiedziała Riko i nachyliła się do chłopaka i pocałowała jego palec. O tak. Zabawa dopiero się rozkręcała. Kątem oka spojrzała też na ekran telefonu chłopaka, ale szczerze powiedziawszy niczego się nie dowiedziała. Gdy usiadła na swoim miejscu nachyliła się do ucha Hyuugi.  
-Izuki pisze ciągle z „kc kc 3"

-Przykro mi – mruknął, delikatnie przesuwając nosem po jej czole. –Może się jeszcze rozstaną?

Izuki całował w dłoń Kuroko, a Kuroko Koganei'a. Potem Koganei całował w rękę Hyuugę.

-Boże, teraz ja mam kręcić? – jęknął Hyuuga.

-Tak! – zawołała wesoła Riko, która już zapomniała o tym co mówił wcześniej Hyuuga. Przy okazji napiła się znów alkoholu ze szklanki. Widziała, że powoli gra się rozkręca. I nie tylko. Kuroko chwiał się troszeczkę na kolanach, ciągle obwąchując koszule Kagami'ego.

Zakręcił.

I padło na nią.

-Mm. Mogę? – ujął jej dłoń i delikatnie złożył na niej pocałunek. Serce waliło mu tak mocno, jakby co najmniej całował ją w usta.

Riko też się zaczerwieniła, ale nie odrywała od niego wzroku. Gdy wreszcie pocałował jej dłoń i podniósł wzrok, ich oczy spotkały się i obaj spłonęli rumieńcem. Atmosferę przerwał błysk flesza i radosny pisk Izukiego.

-IIIIZUUUUKIIII!

-Oj cichaj, cichaj. Trenerze, kręcisz!

Gdyby nie wypiła, ile wypiła to pewnie bardziej by się tego czepiała, ale teraz tylko zaśmiała się i zakręciło butelką.

-Znów Hyuuga! Mówię wam, to przeznaczenie!~

-Wasze zdrowie! – ryknął Koganei i oparł się o ramię Mitobe.

Gdyby Riko nie znała Mitobe, mogłaby przysiądź, że na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. Ale to pewnie tylko jej wyobrażenie wywołane upojeniem alkoholowym, prawda?  
-Teraz w policzek, tak ? – zapytała i poczekała na pozytywną reakcję u kolegów. Nim Hyuuga zdążył się odezwać, oparła się rękami o jego kolana i pocałowała go.

-Hyuuga: Pomidor Roku. Tak zatytułuję to zdjęcie – oznajmił Izuki „teatralnym" szeptem.

-Izuki! Trzeba by było zdjęcie zrobić tobie jak dostajesz sms'a! – powiedziała śmiejąc się i przewracając na kolana Hyuugi – Kręćcie dalej!

-Oi, trenerze, może ty już nie pij, co? – mruknął Hyuuga, pomagając Riko się podnieść.

-Nee, Hyuuga… - mruknęła gdy już się podniosła. Podeszła bardzo blisko jego twarzy. Bardzo blisko – czemu mówisz do mnie „trenerze"? Powinieneś mówić do mnie po imieniu.

-Hm… - zarumienił się ogniście. Wtedy w lesie, kiedy nie miał czasu myśleć nad tym, co mówi, krzyknął jej imię. –Ri-Riko…

-Dobrze. Tak mi się bardziej podoba – mruknęła i pocałowała go znów w policzek. Tym razem nie mieli takiego zadania. W pokoju panowała cisza - No dalej! Czemu jeszcze nie kręciliście?

-No cóż… wciąż trzymasz butelkę, trenerze – Izuki uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Ah! Tak! Masz, Kagami, kręć – powiedziała całkowicie ignorując kolejkę. Nikogo jednak chyba już to nie obchodziło. Kagami chwycił za butelkę i zakręcił nią mocno. Wypadła oczywiście na pewnego niebieskowłosego diabła, który miział się właśnie po policzku rękawem koszuli Taigi.

-Czy możemy ominąć formalności, Kagami-kun? – zapytał Kuroko, zarumieniony zdrowo na policzkach. W oczach miał wesołe iskierki.

Kagami delikatnie położył dłoń na jego policzku i rumieniąc się (bardzo mocno), nachylił się i pocałował go kącik ust. Kto by uwierzył, że jest do tego zdolny? Pewnie jednak jakoś alkohol na niego działał.

-Więcej – szepnął Kuroko, zaciskając dłoń na jego koszulce.

-Co tu się dzieje? Co tu się, cholera, dzieje? – Hyuuga próbował zapanować nad chaosem, ale nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

Koganei miział Mitobe po brzuchu, podczas kiedy Izuki odwrócił się do nich bokiem i szybko wklepywał coś w swoją komórkę. Pierwszoroczni padli trupem po dwóch kolejkach, a Teppei…  
-Kiyoshi! Pomóż mi nad nimi zapanować!

Ale Kiyoshi siedział z otwartą buzią i spoglądał to na Kuroko, to na Riko, która właśnie właziła Hyuudze na kolana.  
-Kuroko…ale… - mruknął i mimo wolnie położył mu dłonie na plecach zaczynając je masować.  
Mitobe natomiast wykonał kilka dziwnych ruchów, których nikt prócz Kogenei'a nie zrozumiał.

-Ri-Riko, co ty robisz? – Hyuuga czuł, jak robi mu się zdecydowanie zbyt gorąco.

Kuroko mruknął rozkosznie i oparł czoło o pierś Kagami'ego.

-Mitobe mówi, że powinieneś pocałować trenera, kapitanie – przetłumaczył Koganei. –Jako symbol tego, że wygraliście tę grę.

-Można wygrać grę w butelkę? – jęknął Hyuuga.

Riko zaśmiała się na te słowa i objęła ramionami jego szyję. Jej oczy świeciły się niebezpiecznie.  
-Hej, Hyuuga. Wiesz… mój tata cię lubi. Wiesz? A wiesz, że nie pozwalam się całować byle komu? – i z tymi słowami nachyliła się i posmakowała jego ust.

Przez chwilę trwał nieruchomo, ale w końcu instynkt zwyciężył. Odwzajemnił pocałunek, obejmując Riko w pasie. Jej smak był słodki i uwodzicielski jednocześnie. Z gardła wyrwał mu się pomruk zadowolenia.

-Mission complited. Terrorist win – mruknął Izuki.

-Izuki! I zniszczyłeś atmosferę ! – krzyknął Kagami, który właśnie był atakowany.

-Meh, zobacz, im to nie przeszkadza ani trochę – machnął ręką na Hyuugę i Riko, którzy dawali z siebie wszystko. –Poza tym, ty i Kuroko.. no Kuroko jak dla mnie ma dosyć. Zabierz go, nim odpłynie.

Kagami spojrzał na chłopaka, który obcałowywał teraz jego szyję i brodę, co jakiś czas zostawiając na niej malinki. Zupełnie się nie przejmował towarzystwem wokół. Kagami zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej (o ile to jeszcze możliwe) i złapał go w pasie, podnosząc do góry.  
-K…Kuroko – powiedział nerwowo, widząc jak to zabrzmi – idziemy do pokoju . . .

-Co tylko zechcesz – zgodził się Kuroko z uśmiechem na wargach. –Idziemy do pokoju. Dobrej nocy! Obyście wszyscy doszli… do łóżek.

-My na pewno dojdziemy – powiedział w ogóle nie zdając sobie sprawy z kontekstu w jakim mówił Kuroko.

-Żeby tylko raz, mój tygrysie – westchnął rozmarzony Kuroko, trąc policzkiem bluzę Kagami'ego.

-Kuroko, ty diable! – ryknął i pocałował go krótko w usta. To było zdecydowanie zbyt zawstydzające! Nawet po procentach!

-No proszę, proszę.

-Caaan you feeel, the love tonight – zanucił Izuki, wklepując dokładnie te same słowa w swój telefon.

-Izuki! – ryknęli wszyscy na raz. No dobra. Prócz Mitobe.

-Ej nie doceniacie klasyki Disney'a? – oburzył się.

-Riko, co my tak właściwie robimy? – wyszeptał Hyuuga, każde słowo od kolejnego przerywając krótszym lub dłuższym pocałunkiem.

-Jak to co? – zapytała między pocałunkami dziewczyna – całujemy się przecież!  
Izuki roześmiał się głośno i zaczął turlać po podłodze, Mitobe spojrzał wymownie w oczy Koganeia.  
-Kapitanie, chyba każdy by się domyślił, że jest całowany – mruknął Kagami, który ani na chwile nie przestawał być obmacywany.

-No cóż, Kapitan mógł mieć na myśli to, że sytuacja staje się dla niego niekomfortowa. Jest tylko i aż mężczyzną, pocałunki zapewne rozbudzają jego mroczną stronę. Zapewne nie tak mroczną, jak twoja, Kagami-kun – wyrzucił z siebie na jednym oddechu Kuroko. Pijany był jeszcze gorszy niż trzeźwy.

-Kuroko! – warknął Kagami ciągle się czerwieniąc – O czym ty mówisz? Jaka mroczna strona? Masz na myśli, że chciałbym zrobić ci krzywdę?  
Kagami jak zwykle zbyt głupi żeby pojąć prawdziwe znaczenie słów Kuroko, spojrzał uważnie na kapitana drużyny, by upewnić się, że nie chce zrobić nic ich trenerowi. A ten … cóż…coś na pewno chciał zrobić.

-Ty? Krzywdę? Mnie? – Kuroko dźgnął go między żebra. –Jakoś w to nie wierzę. Mówię o twojej drapieżnej stronie. O klaskaniu. W pierwotny rytm – próbował mu wszystko wyjaśnić, podczas kiedy Izuki turlał się po podłodze.

-Klaskanie? Po co mielibyśmy klaskać? Przecież nie jesteśmy na żadnym koncercie – powiedział nie rozumiejąc reakcji dlaczego jego koledzy zaczęli się z niego śmiać. No dobra. Może poza Mitobe. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się i przytulił do siebie Koganei'a.

-Kagami-kun, jaki ty czasem jesteś głupi – westchnął ciężko Kuroko. –Chodź, pokażę ci.

Gdy wyszli, Izuki zawył przeciągle i wyciągnął rękę do Koganei'a, który z kieszeni wyjął kilka banknotów i wręczył je koledze.

-Co wy robicie? – mruknął Teppei.

-Założyliśmy się, kto wyjdzie pierwszy. Oni czy Hyuuga.

-Jak możecie? – powiedział cały się czerwieniąc ze złości i podnosząc się gwałtownie – Wszyscy się upiliście i teraz robicie rzeczy, których będziecie żałować. Nie ma mowy, żebym pozwolił na to!  
Odwrócił się w stronę Hyuugi krzycząc głośne „Riko!" i mając zamiar oderwać ją od kapitana. Niestety jednak całkiem przypadkiem, pijany Mitobe wstał i przewrócił się na niego. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że wcześniej Izuki szepnął mu na ucho specjalne instrukcje. Czarnowłosy chłopak zrobił smutną minę, a następnie zaczął uderzać pięścią w stół i klaszcząc dwa razy w dłonie.  
Riko jednak nie zwróciła na to uwagi i dalej przysysała się do ust kapitana Seirin. Dłonią wodziła po jego długiej szyi, zataczając palcami małe kółeczka.  
-Mm… myślę, że odwiedzenie mojego pokoju nie będzie dobrym pomysłem - powiedziała spokojnie – myślę, że Kuroko może dziś trochę hałasować. Wiesz… klaskanie potrafi być bardzo głośne. Twój pokój za to będzie jak najbardziej dobrym pomysłem.

-Zdecydowanie. Mój pokój to dobry pomysł – wyszeptał kapitan Seirin, któremu krew z mózgu już dawno odpłynęła w inne miejsce. –Bardzo dobry – pocałował ją szybko, trochę agresywnie. Kiyoshi coś chyba mówił, ale Hyuuga go nie słyszał; miał wrażenie, że on i Riko są dawno, dawno temu w odległej galaktyce, a nie wraz z drużyną w hotelu.

Koganei delikatnie musnął ustami brodę Mitobe.

-Nic sobie nie zrobiłeś, upadając? – zapytał troskliwie.

-Muszę o tym napisać, epickie zagranie – Izuki zaczął pisać kolejnego smsa.

-Więc? Idziemy ? – zapytała na chwile się od niego odrywając i wreszcie uświadamiając sobie, że nie są tutaj sami. Nic jednak nie zrobiła sobie z morderczego spojrzenia jakie posyłał im Teppei.  
Mitobe natomiast uśmiechnął się leciutko i pocałował Koganei'a w czoło.  
Ciszę w pokoju przerywały tylko dźwięki telefonu Izuki'ego.

-Idziemy – zgodził się Hyuuga. Podniósł się i pomógł wstać Riko. Walczył z chęcią uniesienia do góry zaciśniętej pięści w geście zwycięstwa.

Koganei westchnął cichutko.

-My też możemy iść – zamruczał niczym kot do ucha Mitobe.

-Zacze… - powiedział Kiyoshi, jednak postał przygnieciony przez Izuki'ego, który położył się na nim niemal całym ciałem, krzycząc coś o tym, że telefon uciekł mu z ręki. Hyuuga i Mitobe na szczęście zdążyli już wynieść swoich ukochanych z pokoju. A ich pokoje najprawdopodobniej zostaną zamknięte na cała noc.

Izuki podniósł się i otrzepał elegancko. Mrugnął do Teppei'a porozumiewawczo.

-Misja wykonana w 100%. Przyznaję sobie medal za inwencję i reżyserię – dodał radośnie. –A teraz wybacz, idę się zamknąć w swoim pokoju, hehe – cały w skowronkach wyszedł.

* * *

Nawet ich wędrówka do pokoju nie była spokojna. Riko ciągle wieszała się na nim całując go po szyi i przysysając się do niej.

-Powinienem położyć cię spać, nim zrobimy coś, czego oboje będziemy żałować – wymruczał, ale jego dłonie i gesty przeczyły słowom. Poznawał nimi bowiem plecy i biodra Riko, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od dotykania jej. Stopą zamknął drzwi za nimi i przekręcił w nich klucz.

W pokoju było ciemno i trochę chłodno. Hyuuga objął Riko mocno i odnalazł w mroku jej gorące usta.

-Czemu miałabym żałować bycia z osobą, którą kocham? – zapytała trochę niemrawo, ciągle go całując. Jej dłoń zawędrowała pod jego koszulę i sunęła teraz po jego plecach.

Hyuuga zamarł.

-Kochasz? – wymamrotał, patrząc jej w oczy. –Ty cały ten czas mówiłaś o mnie?

-Wiadomo, idioto! – powiedziała trochę podniesionym głosem i pacnęła go lekko w tył głowy - ciągle starałam ci się to uświadomić! I przypominałam….że mój tata cię lubi…. I że nie całuje byle kogo. To było takie oczywiste! Kogo miałabym wybrać innego? Chyba nie Kise !

-Myślałem, że ty i Kiyoshi – wymamrotał Hyuuga, rumieniąc się. –Jezu, Riko, ja kocham cię od gimnazjum.

-Nie żartuj tak sobie nawet! Teppei jest dla mnie jak brat. Nie jestem nawet w stanie sobie wyobrazić czegoś innego… - zrobiła lekko przerażoną minę – poza tym byłam już zakochana w tobie zanim go poznałam.

-Jacy my byliśmy głupi – westchnął, przytulając ją. –Chcę spędzić z tobą tę noc, Riko. Je-jeśli pozwolisz, oczywiście.

-A myślisz, że po co przyszłam do twojego pokoju ? – zapytała bezpośrednio i odwzajemniła jego uścisk, całując go w szyję.

Hyuuga pociągnął ją w stronę łóżka. Jak już miał wisieć, to przynajmniej będzie za co. Delikatnie pchnął Riko na materac a potem nachylił się nad nią. Pewność siebie wahała się u niego, od „nareszcie!" do „zaraz wszystko zepsuję".

-Miałem na myśli coś więcej niż pocałunki – wymamrotał.

-Boże, Hyuuga… to chyba ty będziesz „żelazną dziewicą" w naszym związku – mruknęła wywracając oczami i zaczynając rozpinać swoją bluzkę - oczywiście, że przyszłam tu na coś więcej niż pocałunki.

-Jesteśmy pijani i nieodpowiedzialni – wymamrotał, ale jego usta zaczęły błądzić po jej szyi. Zawsze lubił jej zapach, delikatny i kobiecy, ale dopiero teraz miał okazję mocno się nim zaciągnąć. –Jesteś jedyną, z którą chce być pijany i nieodpowiedzialny.

Riko zaśmiała się i objęła go, kładąc mu dłoń na karku.  
-W takim razie mam nadzieję, że specjalnie dla mnie postarasz się być bardzo „nieodpowiedzialny".

Hyuuga spłonął rumieńcem.

-Tak. Tak, oczywiście, że tak. Jezu, Riko.

Co miał mówić? Słowa mieszały mu się w głowie, zapominał o wszystkim co zdroworozsądkowe. Myślał tylko o niej, o zapachu, o delikatnym dotyku na swojej skórze. Uniósł się i ściągnął z siebie koszulkę. Riko wzrokiem omiatała jego sylwetkę i mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Tyle czekała na to! Swoimi małymi dłońmi zaczęła wodzić po jego ciele, badając każdy jego skrawek.

Zadrżał. To było odruchowe, nie mógł nad tym zapanować.

-Riko – szepnął, całując ją zachłannie. Niepewnie powiódł palcami po jej brzuchu, aż do zapięcia stanika.

-Śmiało. Nie jestem z porcelany – powiedziała z zawadiackim uśmiechem i ułożyła się pod nim wygodnie.

-Dla mnie jesteś. Boję się, że to sen – wyznał, poznając wargami jej obojczyki.

-No dobrze. W takim razie muszę ci pomóc – mruknęła i sama rozpięła swój stanik.

-Nie…nie mam doświadczenia – wykrztusił. Właśnie w elegancki sposób próbował się przyznać do tego, że jest prawiczkiem.

-Ja też nie mam. Ale skoro to ty, to czuję się pewniejsza – powiedziała i odrzuciła gdzieś bieliznę, przytulając się do jego klatki piersiowej i wodząc nosem po jego szyi.

Odetchnął głęboko. Jego ciało reagowało instynktownie, to było naturalne, to, co robili. I nie było w tym nic złego. Niepewnie dotknął jej piersi i głośno przełknął ślinę.

-Jesteś taka śliczna – wyszeptał.

-Dla ciebie na pewno – powiedziała i pocałowała go namiętnie, wodząc dłońmi po jego plecach i mrucząc z zadowolenia.

-I tylko to powinno być ważne, prawda? Teraz nie oddam cię nikomu. Nigdy – trącił nosem jej szyję, a potem pocałował Riko w nos. I uśmiechnął się, tak słodko i tak szeroko, jak jeszcze nigdy do nikogo się nie uśmiechnął. Ba, Seirin rzadko widywało jego uśmiech; ten był jednak zarezerwowany tylko dla niej.

-Lubię kiedy się tak do mnie uśmiechasz – mruknęła cicho – ale teraz jest czas na coś więcej niż tylko uśmiech.  
Sięgnęła do paska jego spodni i nie odwracając wzroku od jego oczu, rozpięła go .

Serce biło mu tak szybko, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z piersi. Dotyk jej dłoni na ciele był dla niego niczym spełnienie marzeń.

 _A CO JEŚLI WYTRZYMA TYLKO TRZY MINUTY I JĄ ROZCZARUJE?!_ Ta myśl całkowicie go przytłoczyła.

Gdy dziewczyna poczuła jak się spina, zaczęła masować jego ramiona i pocałowała go lekko.  
-Przestań się tak stresować. Skoro to ty…. Ja… - zarumieniła się – jestem niemożliwie szczęśliwa.

To sprawiło, że zestresował się jeszcze bardziej! Owszem, oglądał porno, wiedział, co gdzie i jak, ale mimo wszystko…

-Pozwolisz – zaczął rozpinać jej spódniczkę, a potem zsunął ją z jej nóg.

-Oczywiście, że pozwolę – powiedziała i gdy tylko zsunął z niej ubranie, objęła go nogami w pasie i przyciągnęła do siebie. Spojrzała na jego twarz i ucałowała jego czoło, powieki i usta – zaufaj mi.

-Wiesz, że ufam – szepnął.

Powoli musnął dłońmi jej biodra i uda, a potem wsunął je pod jej pośladki. Ustami ostrożnie dotknął jej sutka i zaczął go lekko ssać.

Dziewczyna zadrżała i wygięła się lekko w tył, pojękując. Wsunęła dłoń w jego głosy i kierowała jego głową.  
-H…Hyuuga.

-Junpei – mruknął. –Skoro ja mówię po imieniu, ty też możesz…zwłaszcza w takiej sytuacji…

-J…Junpei – mruknęła i przylgnęła do niego całkowicie.

Samym czubkiem języka zatoczył dookoła twardego sutka kilka kółek.

-Jak coś ci się nie podoba, to mi powiedz, okej? – poprosił, wsuwając dłoń między uda Riko.

Cała zadrżała, wydając z siebie głośny jęk i mocno chwyciła go za ramiona.  
-J…Junpei – powtórzyła, chcąc pocałować go, ale nie będąc w stanie się w tej chwili ruszyć. Dotyk Hyuugi był taki… niesamowity.

-Mam przestać? – szepnął, delikatnie masując ją przez bieliznę.

-Nie – powiedziała stanowczo i wygięła się na łóżku, patrząc na niego z uczuciem.

Hyuuga pocałował ją w brzuch. Może dlatego, że było ciemno, było mu łatwiej? Chciał zrobić wszystko, nim się obudzi. A najchętniej nie budziłby się nigdy. Czuł pod palcami wilgoć i to niemal doprowadziło go do krawędzi. Świadomość, że to on doprowadził Riko do tego stanu, była dla niego niczym objawienie.

Nie patrząc jej w oczy, zsunął z Riko majtki i odrzucił je na podłogę. Dziewczyna leżała teraz pod nim całkiem naga. Znów odnalazł jej usta i pocałował ją; pieszczota była lekka, czuła, uspokajająca. Jego palce wróciły jednak do pieszczenia jej. Kciukiem pocierał najwrażliwsze miejsce, rozsmarowując po nim wilgoć.

Riko wiła się pod nim, pojękując cicho. Nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Mimo, że kochała go od tak długiego czasu… i zaczęła wierzyć, że on czuje do niego to samo. Nie spodziewała się, że tego… Wycieczkę zaproponował Izuki… czy on to wszystko zaplanował?  
Nie była jednak w tej chwili trzeźwo myśleć. Rozłożyła szerzej nogi przed Hyuugą i poruszyła się pod nim.

Chrząknął coś niezrozumiale. Pozwolił, by poniosło go przeczucie. Delikatnie wsunął w Riko palec, zaciskając przy tym wargi, ale mimo to wyrwało mu się ciche jęczenie.

-Mmm… Junpei – mruczała nabijając się na niego - chcę więcej ciebie.

-R-Riko – wykrztusił. –Ja też…

-Junpei… zrób to… - powiedziała cała się rumieniąc. Niby był to jej pierwszy raz, ale nie potrafiła się powstrzymać przy Hyuudze – Junpei… Junpei.

-Riko.

Hyuuga ściągnął z siebie spodnie i bokserki i rzucił je na ziemię. Ze swojego plecaka wyjął portfel, a ze środka prezerwatywę. Rozerwał opakowanie i założył ją powoli, świadom tego, że Riko bacznie obserwuje każdy jego ruch.

Chciała zapytać czemu nosi w torbie prezerwatywy, ale wiedziała…. Że on ją kocha. Tak samo jak ona jego. I nigdy nie zrobiłby tego z nikim innym. I ufała mu. Całkowicie.  
-Junpei – mruknęła tylko dając mu pozwolenie na wszystko.

Powoli nakrył ją swoim ciałem, szybko przełykając ślinę. Jego członek pulsował boleśnie, ale bał się, że zrobi Riko krzywdę. Wiedział, że pierwszy raz jest ciężki, a on nie miał doświadczenia. A zależało mu tak bardzo, by Riko była zadowolona.

Hyuuga oparł się na łokciach, by jej nie zgnieść i…

I wtedy, w świetle księżyca, które wpadło przez okno i oświetliło twarz Riko, zrozumiał, ze chociażby świat miał się jutro skończyć, on będzie szczęśliwy, tak długo, jak będzie przy niej.

Ostrożnie wsunął się w dziewczynę, szepcząc jej kojące słowa prosto do ucha.

Riko na chwilę spięła się, ale starała się oddychać głęboko. Wiedząc, że jest z Hyuugą, było jej dużo łatwiej. Jęknęła cichutko, łapiąc oddech i złapała go za ramiona.

Kiedy napotkał przeszkodę, wyszeptał przeprosiny. Nim jednak Riko zdążyła na nie zareagować, lekko się wycofał, a potem pchnął mocno, wchodząc w nią cały. Ustami nakrył jej usta, by stłumić krzyk dziewczyny.

-Już. Już. Już nigdy więcej nie będzie bolało, obiecuję, Riko – wyszeptał gorączkowo.

Był spięty, a na plecach czuł krople potu. Mimo to, znieruchomiał, by mogła się do niego przyzwyczaić.

Riko oddychała ciężko, starając się uspokoić. To Hyuuga…to Hyuuga. Musiała się postarać dla niego. Musiała być jego.  
-Jun…pei.. – wyjęczała.

-Przepraszam – pocałował ją delikatnie. –Ale to ostatni raz. Zaraz przestanie. A potem będzie dobrze – mówił tak przekonująco, jakby miał większą wiedzę niż internetowa. Czyżby miał _łóżkowy clutch time_?

-Dobrze… już lepiej – powiedziała rozluźniając się.

Niepewnie poruszył się, a kiedy nie zauważył u niej oznak bólu, pochylił głowę, tuląc twarz do jej szyi i zaczął miarowo kochać się z nią. Riko rozłożyła szerzej nogi, pozwalając mu na wszystko i przytuliła go do siebie. Był teraz cały jej. Tylko jej. Ten obóz był naprawdę dobrym pomysłem.

-Kocham cię. Kocham cię – szeptał szaleńczo Hyuuga. Poruszał się w niej coraz mocniej i głębiej, czując, że nie sprawia jej to już bólu.

-Ja ciebie też – mruknęła, oddychając ciężko i wychodząc mu naprzeciw biodrami.

Potem nie mówili już dużo; słowa zastąpiły czułe gesty i mocne poruszanie się. Hyuuga czuł ciepło, rosnące w dole brzucha, które sprawiało, że napinał się jeszcze bardziej. Riko wiła się pod nim, pojękując i wyginając się do tyłu, ciągle mocniej nabijając się na Hyuugę. Czuła takie gorąco, że równie dobrze mogłaby spłonąć.

Chłopak był już na krawędzi. Poruszał się w niej teraz mocniej, coraz szybciej, wiedząc, że za chwilę sięgnie szczytu. Riko krzyknęła i wygięła całe swoje ciało, zaciskając się na Hyuudze i nieświadomie powtarzając cicho jego imię.

On również doszedł, wykonując jeszcze jedno, silne pchnięcie, po czym opadł na Riko, dysząc ciężko i chrapliwie, zmęczony tak, jakby rozegrał co najmniej dwa mecze pod rząd.

Riko również dyszała, a ona zdecydowanie nie była przyzwyczajona do takiego wysiłku. Opuściła nogi na materac, ale obejmowała go jeszcze ramionami.

Hyuuga w końcu oparł się na łokciach.

-Zaraz zejdę – mruknął. –Jeszcze chwila. Przepraszam, że cię gniotę.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się leciutko i pomasowała jego plecy.  
-Nie szkodzi – powiedziała lekko zachrypniętym głosem – lubię twój ciężar.

Chłopak pocałował ją w szyję.

-Riko – wyszeptał głosem, w którym słychać było całą jego miłość do niej, uwielbienie i troskę. W jednym słowie.

-Junpei – odwzajemniła mu się tym samym, uśmiechając się już bardziej do siebie niż do niego. Naprawdę, dawno nie była tak szczęśliwa. To… naprawdę dobrze, że zgodziła się wtedy zostać trenerem pewnego klubu koszykówki.

W końcu przetoczył się na bok i leżał jeszcze przez chwilę, niezdolny do poruszenia się. Wciąż szybko oddychał, ale czuł, jak jego ciało powoli ogarnia przyjemny spokój. Zmobilizował się jednak, by wstać i trochę ich ogarnąć.

Pół godziny później, po wspólnym prysznicu, leżeli w łóżku i patrzyli sobie w oczy. Hyuuga miał na sobie szorty, a Riko jego koszulkę. Obejmował dziewczynę w pasie i milczał, szczęśliwy.


End file.
